


a-dork-able

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, On Set, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, tom is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Tom being a complete dork in the set just to make the reader laugh, bcs he loves her laugh even though she doesnt.requested by anonymous on tumblr
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	a-dork-able

It’s the rumble of your laugh, a little sob during silence with your mouth open and head slung back, that takes Tom’s heart. The sweet ring of your laughter in his ears during scenes messed up and during breaks where you all keep teasing each other. 

Only, Tom quickly notices that you try not to laugh too loud. You cover your mouth, you press your lips together more often than not, only show your humor through a smile and a glint in your eyes. 

And he thinks it’s the worst shame, so he decides (despite being the serious actor he is) to make sure you laugh more. He starts to mess up his scenes more often, changing the lines to something obscure or sarcastic just to see the smile pop up on your face. When you’re doing scenes with others and they say something, he shoots in with a comment in the middle, hears the director yell cut and shoot him a glare. 

But it’s all worth it to hear your laugh. 

Tom makes the most out of it when you’re on a break (he can’t interrupt shooting  _ that  _ much). It’s lunch the first time he does it. You’re standing by the donut, cleary ogling them and drooling but having the strength not to take one. 

Seeing as you’re completely unaware of what’s going on around you, too preoccupied in telling yourself no, he sneaks up behind you. 

(After countless days of trying to figure out what really makes you laugh, he’s noticed that you’re quite ticklish―though this he’s been trying to keep from you.)

Off guard and your back turned to him, Tom sneaks up behind you. Closing in, he can hear your sad sigh, eyes still on the donuts, and then takes a grip at the sides of your gut. As his hands are placed there, you scream and jump into the air, and as you struggle to keep your balance, Tom’s there to catch you. 

Unfortunately, you didn’t laugh at that. (Tom is). No, you give him this unamused look that slightly tugs at the sides of your mouth. He knows (that you know) you’re suppressing a smile, maybe even a small laugh, but you’re ardent on not giving him the pleasure of it. 

“Why did you do that?” you ask, voice a hint of whiny, but there’s something unannoyed within it. 

Tom shrugs. “I want to hear you laugh.”

“Why do you wanna hear me laugh?” 

To Tom’s surprise, the tiny smile you’d been almost beaten by disappears in favor for a frown and the question riddled on your face. “Why would I not? You have the loveliest laugh.”

You shake your head. “No, I don’t. Have you really heard it? Because if you had, I’m sure you’d say the same as everyone else. I sound like a donkey.”

Tom tries to suppress his own laugh at that. “Darling, I don’t know who told you that but that is certainly not true.” 

“Yes, it is. You haven’t heard it.” 

“Then let me hear it and I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Then you’ll have to make me laugh, I guess.” Now you smile smugly. “Good luck with that.”

It’s that smug ‘good luck’ that has Tom make it his mission to hear you laugh. So the next day, he decides to do the ultimate thing to make you laugh.

He’s gotten to know you over the past few months and he knows one weakness that makes you laugh, but that you’ve been trying your best to cover. Stand-up comics (you’ve sent him pictures of watching Netflix specials). 

Tom gets the director and everyone else in on it, saying that they need to boost your confidence (there is a scene where you have to laugh anyways, why not make it as real as possible). With the crews help, he manages to put up a projector and hide it and make it seem as everythings the same before you come in. 

It’s planned to a T. As you sit down during one of the scenes you have with him, it’ll trigger the projector to come down and show a comic that’s again and again saying funny stuff (he found the special on Netflix and guess based on when he’s seen you suppress your laugh the most). 

Apparently, he shoots a bull’s eye, because moments after it happens, you’re lying on your back and laughing. The laughter rings across the studio and more join in, and Tom does nothing but stare at your happy face as something tugs at the strings of his heart. 

Maybe your laughter does remind a little of a donkey, but it’s still the most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard. And he’ll do anything in his power to hear it again, and again, and again. 


End file.
